Pot Roast for Crock Pot or Pressure Cooker
Pot Roast For Crock Pot or Pressure Cooker By Kim Tilley To Show You How Easy it is to Convert a Recipe For The Pressure Cooker, I'llUse One of my Favorites. I've Made This Hundreds of Times in my Crockpot AndWanted to Make it For The Pressure Cooker Also. The Original Recipe isPosted First, And Then The Adapted One. Favorite Pot Roast (original RecipeFor Crockpot) From Crockery Cookery by Mable Hoffman. .. For Crock Pot * 3-4 Pound Beef Rump or Chuck Roast (you Can Also Use Arm Roasts) * 1 Teaspoon salt * 1/2 Teaspoon Seasoned salt * 1/4 Teaspoon paprika * 1 Tablespoon Instant Minced Onion (can Substitute Onion Powder, But Use HalfAs Much) * 1 Cup beef stock For Pressure Cooker Increase beef stock to 2 Cups Makes 6-8 Servings In a Bowl, Combine salt, Seasoned salt, pepper, paprika And Minced Onion.Rub All Sides of The Meat With This Mixture. in a Slowcooker or Crock Pot,Combine Seasoned Beef With Onion And Bouillon. Cover And Let Cook on Low For * 8-10 Hours (50-60 Minutes in Pressure Cooker) or Until Meat is Tender. 4.Remove From Pot; Slice. Notes: If Gravy is Preferred (the Plain Juices Are Phenomenol Though) ThickenJuices With flour Dissolved in a Small Amount of Cold water After RemovingMeat From Pot. If Desired, Vegetables Such as potatoes, carrots, White onions, celery,Mushrooms or turnips May be Added With The Bouillon And Cooked at The SameTime. Favorite Pot Roast (adapted For The Pressure Cooker)For The Pressure Cooker, You Need More Liquid. I've Doubled The BeefBouillon in The Recipe. When Converting Crockpot to Pressure Cooker, TheCooking Time is Cut Way Down. 8-10 Hours on Low in The Crockpot is About * 50-60 Minutes in The Pressure Cooker Under 15 Pounds of Pressure And aLittle Longer Under 10 Pounds of Pressure (perhaps an Hour And 15 Minutes).In a Bowl, Combine salt, Seasoned salt, pepper, paprika And Minced Onion.Rub All Sides of The Meat With This Mixture. in Pressure Cooker, CombineSeasoned Beef With Onion And Bouillon. Place Lid on Pressure Cooker, LockDown And Cook Under 15 Pounds Pressure For 50-60 Minutes. Bring DownPressure Either Naturally or Use The water Method. Meat Should be TenderWhen You Open The Cooker. (if Not, You Can Put The Lid Back on And PressureCook For Another 10-15 Minutes). Remove From Pot; Slice. Notes: If Gravy is Preferred You Can Thicken Juices With flour Dissolved in SmallAmount of Cold water. Just Bring The Pressure Down, Open The Cooker, AndThen Add flour And Put on Low-Medium Heat Until Everything Thickens (you CanRemove The Meat First And Just Thicken The Juices if You Like). -If Desired,Vegetables Such as potatoes, carrots, White onions, celery, Mushrooms orTurnips May be Added With The Bouillon And Cooked at The Same Time With TheMeat. Kim Tilley, a Tightwad at Heart, is a Wife, a Mother of Three Active BoysAnd The Founding Editor of Frugal-Moms.Com. Frugal by Force And Later byChoice, Kim Cut Her Income by 60% to Stay at Home With Her Children AndDiscovered That Anyone Can Live Better For Less. Her Work Has Appeared inPrint Publications Such as The Tightwad Gazette. in Her Free Time, SheEntertains Herself by Chasing Kids And Finding Ways to Create Something FromNothing! contributed by * Pressurecookerrecipes Y-Group Category:Beef Recipes Category:Beef stock and broth Recipes Category:Crockpot Recipes Category:Mushroom Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Pressure cooker Recipes Category:Turnip Recipes